The Chipmunk Kingdom (Minecraft)
Intro Welcome to the official portal for the Chipmunk Kingdom Minecraft Server. Here you will find information and recourses to help you gain the best expereince the Chipmunk Kingdom minecraft server has to offer. Included here are links, server connection information, news and updates. custom texture packs, client mods, and links to other resources to imporve your Minecraft experience. Server Connection Info and Profile The mission of the Chipmunk Kingdom Minecraft server is first and foremost to be a three dimentional illustration of the Chipmunk Kingdom itself as well as of other important places and kingdoms featured in backstories that have been tied into the Chipmunk Kingdom Storyline. Secondly the server intends to provide a creative game mode envionment with all the tools needed to enable participants to shocase the fullest extent of their creativity and Minecraft building skills. Connection Info: The Chipmunk Kingdom Minecraft Server: TBD Maximum number of player slots: TBD Game Mode: Creative Official Web Portal: http://thechipmunkkingdom.wikia.com/wiki/The_Chipmunk_Kingdom_(Minecraft) Dynemap: TBD Server Admins: Server Owner: TamiasOrenberg Second in Command: Valycia Technical Admin: Wolfee_Yaffle Security Admin 1: neofox7 Security Admin 2: DikotaDavid News and Updates Admins have been Selected: As you can see in the server profile section, the admins have been selected. They have borught on board becuase they have all the qualities to make good admins to help in making sure that all who play on this server always logs out at the end of the day with a smile on there face. So congrads to the new admins and good luck. Chipmunk Kingdom Components to Start Construction: Since most of the minecraft scene has yet to fully catch up to version 1.3. the orginal plan was to wait for things to catch up before any construction of the Chipmunk Kingdom would begin. However Tamias Orenberg has downgraded to an older version of mincraft which has all the tools and plugin's needed to begin offline work on building the components and modules for the Chipmunk Kingdom's infrastructure as well as some of the important landmarks. Hopfully by the time the components and modules are complete and ready to be inserted into the future server, Avante Hosting, and all the needed server and client side plugin will have caught up to 1.3 and everything be ready for ordering the server and begining actual construction of the Chipmunk Kingdom world. Found a good cadiddate for hosting the Chipmunk Kingdom Server: The former Stonewatch Server was hosted by Hosting Avante Hosting. With good reliabibility, low lag, desired features at affordable prices this looks to be the place for the Chipmunk Kingdom to be hosted on as well. The two most likely packages that will meet our needs are the Stage II and Stage III plans shown here. The Stage III plan offers more memory and willl accomadate future growth while the Stage II plan is more budget friendly. Texture Packs To expereince the Chipmunk Kingdom server as it was visually intended, the following texture packs are recommended. Please download and use any one of these texture packs before connecting to the server. Also please download and install Optifine or HD Patcher in order for these and other high definition texture packs to render correctly. The Chipmunk Kingdom Texture Pack: '''TBD '''Just Craft it! 1.3.1 v1.0 : Discription http://www.gamersdl.com/minecraft-1-3-1-64x-just-craft-it-texture-pack/ Direct Download: http://www.filedropper.com/justcraftit131v10_1 Server Rules The rules are here to provide easy-to-follow guidlines to insure every one that joins the server has a good time building and interacting with one another. 1. No griefing. This is a creative minecraft server to showcase everyone's building skills. Greifing and other malicious behavior will result in being ban from the server. 2. Keep Calm and Carry On.' '''While opinions, beleifs, and veiwpoints vary from person to person and there are bound to be those that don't see things eye to eye, the server is here for everyone to enjoy. So to those disputing among one another, please show courtesy to other players by settling those disputes off the server. Disruptions to the server will result in adminitrative action to end the disruptuions ranging from warnings to bannings depending on the saverity of the disruption. 3.'Infrastructure and Transit is key to a good looking world.' A good looking minecraft world is one that is innerconnected by a comprhinsive road and rail system. So all builds that take place on the server are required to be connected to a nearby road, rail system, or both depending on the size and nature of the build. So when you have selected a building site please notify Tamias Orenberg or one of the other admins so infrastructure can be ran to your build area. Location and what type of Intrustucture is needed for your builds will be determined on a case by case bases. But generally the infrasturcture will be ran nearby your build site for you to connect your paths and roads to. Also note that infrastructure built by the admins will have a uniformed look matching the style of Chipmunk Kingdom itself in order to maintain a consistant theme throughout the world. Lastly Keep in mind the right of ways may be established by admin in spaces between older builds to make it easier to run infrastructure to newly established build sites esp. those in far flung areas. Though care will be taken in the routing of right of ways and infrastructure so as to cause as little disruption to look of existing build sites as possible. 4. '''Put some distances between your build site and other people builds:' Keep in mind that in minecraft one does not travel as far as one thinks. So when selecting a build site put some distance between you and other people's builds. Also keep in mind a rule of thumb, the bigger you want to build the more distance there should be between you and other people's builds. So for example if you are building somthing small like a simple house. A distance of a 50-100 blocks will do. But if you plan to build a big city you better travel some major distance of a thousand blocks or more. Kingdoms need the most distance from one another of several thousand blocks and be located on their own major land masses when ever possible. 5. Your builds and the Chipmunk Kingdom's capitol city. You are welcomed and encouraged to build in available city blocks in the Chipmunk Kingdom's capitol city. However keep in mind that the capitol city is the centerpeice and crown jewel of the entire server. So polish up on your building skills and put your best foot forward when building somthing inside the city. Also keep in mind that the Chipmunk Kingdom's capitol city is the primary build site of the server owner who likes to build big things that consume immense amounts of space. So if you're dead set on finding a remote area where its peacful and quiet and will stay that way, you better put allot of distance between you and the city reguardless of the size and nature of your builds. Becuase even though its perfectly fine and even encoraged to build near the city, you should expect it to grow around you and what you have built made part of the city's urban landscape. 6. Above all do your best. The Chipmunk Kingdom is a creative server intended to be a portfolio of good minecraft builds. Also your builds maybe featured in showcase reels that will be posted on Youtube. So help the Chipmunk Kingdom be a beautiful place by building to the best of your abilities. 7. The Server Owner and Admins. It is the responsibilty of the Admins to help maintain the world, insure all players are having a good time, and enforcing the rules. If action by the admins or aspects of the rules themselves are called into question as well is in matter pertaining to the operation of the server, the Server Owner ultimately has the final word.